


The Wager

by laurpas



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Foursome, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, PWP, Vaginal Sex, desecrating chantry property, terrible puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurpas/pseuds/laurpas
Summary: A simple bet: Who can find the most outrageous place in Kirkwall to have sex in?For Merrill, Isabela, Fenris and Anders winning will involve some terrible decisions, pissing off the Guard Captain and traumatizing Sebastian.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainLordAuditor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLordAuditor/gifts).



> BisexualZuko gave me the inspiration for this but the blame for this really goes to everyone on the Weird Shit chat. 
> 
> You all are terrible, terrible influences.

  


  “Hawke’s library? You think that’s impressive?” Anders snorted at Isabela’s boast, shaking his head. “I bet Hawke encouraged it. I bet Hawke was _watching_.”

  He leaned forward, the ale in his mug dangerously close to spilling over as he carelessly waved his hand about. “You want somewhere impressive? Gallows, behind one of those stupid statutes.”

  There was a brief inhale of breath in the room at Anders’ words and next to him Fenris groaned, covering his face with one hand. They were all sitting around the table in Varric’s suite, the dwarf having left to get another round of ale for everyone, and the conversation had quickly turned lewd in his absence.

  “Mage,” he muttered, the red in his face slowly creeping up his ears, “If you keep going on like this there will be no more quick trysts for you to boast about.”

  “Anders,” Merrill started, “That’s terribly dangerous- Though,” she said after a moment of thought, “Not as dangerous as the time that Isabela and I made love against the vhenadahl. A guard spotted us just as we were finishing and we had to run away to escape him-” She giggled at the memory, leaning against Isabela who wrapped a protective arm around her. “I had to run while pulling my leggings back up and nearly tripped and broke my neck!”

  “The vhenadahl?” Fenris asked, raising an eyebrow, “Is that tree not sacred to your people?”

  “Mythal, that’s her name, would have approved,” Isabela said, squeezing Merrill’s shoulder, “Wouldn’t she have kitten?”

  Merrill chuckled and nodded, “The Creators aren’t nearly as conservative as your Maker- Sex is _supposed_ to feel good and love freely given.”

  “Mm,” Isabela hummed in agreement. She’d listened as Merrill spoke of her beliefs and the Creators enough to know what she was saying was true. And besides, it seemed infinitely better than all of the Andrastians she’d met who were afraid or ashamed of sex. “Say, don’t you all think it’d be fun if we turned this into a little competition? Give ourselves a week, no, two, and whoever finds the most outrageous place to have sex wins?”

  Fenris snorted derisively and then immediately asked, “And the prize?”

  Isabela waggled her eyebrows, “Booty, of course.”

  Anders rolled his eyes at the awful pun while Fenris groaned and Merrill giggled.

  “I’m in,” Anders said, nudging Fenris, “And I know the first place to try.”

  Fenris crossed his arms over his chest, giving Anders a long look before finally nodding. “I believe, between the two of us, this will be easy enough to win.”

  “Oh, think what you want boys,” Isabela said, winking at Fenris, “Merrill here is _very_ creative.” Her hand moved down from Merrill’s shoulder and the elf jumped a little as Isabela goosed her.

  “I-” Merrill slapped a hand over her face to hide her grin, “Mm, I suppose we’ll simply have to see won’t we?”

  “What will we have to see?” Varric had entered the room just as she spoke, carrying a large tray with Hawke trailing behind him, her hair mussed and face a little red.

  “Oh, just a little bet,” Isabela said. “We’ll tell you all about it once it’s all been settled.”

***

  Fenris and Anders walked away from the Hanged Man that night, not quite holding hands but standing close enough that they occasionally bumped into each other. After Varric and Hawke had returned the conversation had turned back to safer topics but Anders hadn’t been able to get the wager out of his head.

  Two weeks. Two weeks to discover the most ridiculous, over-the-top, sacrilegious place in Kirkwall to have sex in. Or on. Or against. Anders wasn’t picky so long as they won.

  “Back to your place?” He asked Fenris who nodded. They moved up the steps that led from Lowtown to Hightown, ambled past empty stalls and silent, dark homes. In the next few hours the people of Kirkwall would awake and would flood the streets of the city but for now the empty avenues were for Fenris and Anders alone.

  “So,” Anders said, brushing against Fenris again, “About that bet…”

  Fenris looked at him, a small, easy smile on his face. “Let me guess: You wish to start tonight?”

  “Well I certainly wouldn’t want to procrastinate,” Anders replied with a shrug, “I mean, what a shame it would be, at the end of two weeks and we have nothing to show for it.”

  “You speak as if you could go two weeks without crawling back to my bed,” Fenris did not truly mean his words but the flash in Anders’ eyes was more than worth it.

  “Oh, just you see- Wait, no, the bet. I’m not letting Merrill and Isabela win.”

  “Mm-hm,” Fenris said and his grin only grew wider when Anders huffed.

  “Alright, how about…” Anders looked around realizing that they were just passing the entrance that would lead the way up to Viscount’s Keep. He grinned as an idea suddenly struck him

  “Oh yes,” he murmured, grasping Fenris’ arm and pulling him to a halt, “I think I know exactly the place to start this off…”

   He shot a look at Fenris who opened his mouth to stop him, seeing exactly where Anders was going with this.

  “...With a bang.”

  Fenris covered his face, trying to hide the laughter that threatened to bubble up over his gauntlets.

  “No-” He said, “After that I absolutely _refuse_ -”

  “Oh, come on Fen,” Anders said as he continued to tug the warrior closer and closer to the steps. “If I could forgive you for that atrocious bird pun you made the other night you can forgive me for that. Besides,” his voice dropped to a whisper and he looked around, “It’s the steps to the Viscount’s Keep. This is clearly a sign from the Maker, that we were walking past this area at this exact moment.”

  “You… Have a very strange idea about the Maker’s will,” Fenris murmured but even as he spoke he was guiding Anders to the steps and beginning to unbuckle the loose clasps that held his coat together.

  “Mm, no more Chantry talk,” Anders muttered as Fenris removed one of his gauntlets and began to stroke the front of his pants, earning him a satisfied groan from the mage.

  Carefully Anders sat back on the steps, trying to lean back so that his back was not quite so uncomfortable. It was a little difficult and he grimaced at the way the edges of the hard stone steps dug into his spine but then Fenris was unlacing the front of his trousers and he suddenly found himself very distracted.

  “Oh sweet Maker,” he muttered as Fenris mouthed at the sensitive skin of his neck and traced his tongue along his collarbone before moving between his thighs. Carefully Fenris stroked him to full hardness and then took him into his mouth, sucking down on him hard. “Thank the Maker for you and your mouth and-”

  Fenris briefly pulled away to whisper, “Usually I love your talking but unless you want to be caught-”

  “Yes, yes, I promise I’ll be quiet,” Anders was quick to respond with, “Please, just-”

  They were so caught up in their conversation that they didn’t hear the clanking of armored feet until it was almost too late.

  Fenris heard it first, his ears twitching instinctively towards the sound and he quickly whipped around, his brands ignited, rising before Anders who was attempting to stand as well-

  “ _What_ in the Maker’s name are you two doing here? Anders why are your pants-”

  Fenris blinked, realizing that the person standing before them was none other than Aveline, gauntleted fists resting on her hips, a look of disgust and annoyance on her face.

  “We were-” Fenris started, just as Anders finally managed to stand up next to him, hair half out of its tie and his face very, very red.

  “I believe I can draw my own conclusions as to what you two were doing,” she groused, a heavy look of disapproval on her face. “Anders, I know you are- You would do something like this but Fenris…”

  “Aveline, I am aware that what we did was not…” Fenris started, irritated at the feeling of being lectured.

  She sighed, waving a hand in the air, “Just, don’t let me catch you two doing it again, understand?”

  “Of course, Aveline.”

  “Yes, _Mother_.” Fenris shot Anders a look and the mage finally inclined his head to the guardswoman. “My apologies as well, hard as it is to believe I suppose not everyone in the city would appreciate coming upon the two of us… Well…” He made a vague circular motion with his hand and from the look on Aveline’s face it was obvious he didn’t need to say anymore.

  “Let’s just pretend none of this happened,” Aveline murmured, “Now both of you go back to your homes- Or some home- Just… Maker, not the streets.”

  Both nodded and then after Fenris muttered a word of thanks for Aveline’s discretion they marched off again, intending to finish what they had started back at Fenris’ mansion.

***

  “Anders,” Merrill started, eyes wide with false sympathy, “I thought you knew that you weren’t suppose to get caught during all of this?”

  Anders just stared at the elf, not sure if she was being facetious or not. It was terribly difficult to tell with her but he suspected that she was teasing him.

  “Well,” he huffed out a breath, “Yes, I know that, it’s just…” He sighed and shook his head. “Anyway, we did manage to sneak onboard one of the ships at the dockyard without anyone stumbling upon us.”

  They were all sitting in Varric’s suite again for Wicked Grace night, exactly a week after they had first begun this whole bet and, once the four had found themselves alone they had all been eager to discuss their progress.

  “Mm, creative for a land dweller, I suppose,” Isabela started, “But _we_ got down against that statue of Andraste near the Chantry.” The pirate chuckled at the thought. “The stone was hard but, well,” she looked down at Merrill who smiled sweetly back up at her, “It was worth it.”

  “Oh, I know that statue,” Anders said, a suddenly dreamy expression on his face. “It’s not quite as attrac- Er, _well sculpted_ as the one in the Black Emporium but…”

  “Well, use it as you want,” Isabela started, “But by my count we’ve still got you beat.”

  “I still say the steps to Viscount’s Keep should be counted,” Anders started, “We were, I mean, _getting_ there before Aveline interrupted us.”

  Fenris grumbled next to him and added, “And before she happened across us in that alley near the Hightown Market…”

  “...And Maker, her face when she watched us try to sneak into the Chantry after hours…”

  Isabela and Merrill both looked at each other, shaking their heads before the pirate turned back to them.

  “I know that neither of you two are rogues like I am but I didn’t think you were this bad at sneaking around. I’m beginning to think that Merrill and I have this.”

  Fenris folded his arms in front of his chest giving Isabela a challenging look. “We still have a week. We will think of something.”

  Almost as if she had been summoned Aveline chose that moment to make her way into the room, Donnic trailing behind her. She came to a dead stop when she saw the four bent over the table as if conspiring and just stared at them with narrowed eyes.

  “Well,” Donnic said, voice bright and cheery, “It’s good to see everyone gathered here for game night. I think Varric’s out front trying to drag Hawke away from some of her, uh, _fans_.”

  All four greeted Aveline and Donnic alternately and the couple seated themselves, Aveline still glancing at the four suspiciously. Isabela grinned back at her and then, turning to Merrill said, “Kitten, it’s getting late, isn’t it?”

  Merrill frowned briefly, and said, “But they’ve just gotten here and-”

  There was a movement under the table, so subtle that, had one blinked just then, it would have gone completely unnoticed. Suddenly, however, Merrill’s cheeks grew very red and, turning to the others she stuttered, “Oh, ah, yes, I have some… Research… Work… Things…”

  Isabela raised her mug to take a sip and to hide the wide smirk on her face.

  “Oh, but it was very good to see you, Donnic and Aveline, and erm, the others!”

  The mage quickly rose from her seat, grasping Isabela’s hand and beginning to drag her away from the table. Isabela gave the others seated a smile and a good-natured shrug as if to say, ‘Girlfriends, eh?’

  Fenris and Anders just stared at each other, silently promising the other that, as soon as they were politely able to, they would leave the Hanged Man for some other, more exciting place.

***

  “Kitten,” Isabela said, laughing as Merrill tugged her along, obviously heading towards the Alienage, “Kitten, _wait,_ I’ve had the most delicious idea.”

  “But, Isabela-” Merrill opened her mouth to protest before quieting. Whatever Isabela had in mind was almost guaranteed to be good.

  “What. If.” She paused between each word for emphasis before continuing, “We fucked in the guard’s barracks?”

  Merrill blinked, staring at Isabela with wide eyes, “In the guard’s barracks? But what if Aveline catches us? Oh, Creators, she’d be so mad…”

  “Don’t you have any faith in me?” Isabela asked, her voice mock-wounded, “Don’t worry, I’ll get us out of any sticky mess we might find ourselves in.”

  “Mm, the messes we find ourselves usually are sticky, aren’t they?” Merrill asked, and was pleased when Isabela threw her head back and laughed.

  “Come on, we probably don’t have much time before old Man Hands decides to head back to the barracks to finish up some paperwork or whatever.”

  The two women moved from the Hanged Man to Hightown easily, slipping past guards going about on their rotations and bandits who still occasionally roamed the streets at night. Breaking into Viscount’s Keep this late at night was nothing for Isabela and the two women moved into the long hallway, creeping along quietly.

  “Just over there,” Isabela whispered, still holding Merrill’s hand as they moved along until finally they came to the door. Turning back to her lover Isabela murmured, “Now, kitten, it’s very important that, from the moment we step in here until the moment we leave that we not make any noise. Man Hands may not be here but that doesn’t mean that there aren’t other guards sleeping here, ready to arrest any intruders.”

  Merrill nodded, her expression solemn at first, but as Isabela opened the door to the barracks and silently stepped inside she couldn’t hide the smile on her face. It was almost deathly quiet in the room, all of the guards currently asleep. The elf was a little surprised that there were none awake to keep watch but she supposed that they would not considered that someone might be so bold as to break into the barracks themselves.

  Clearly, she thought to herself, they had never met Isabela before.

  Carefully they made their way across the main room, pausing, before Isabela turned her head to the entrance to Aveline’s office. Giving Merrill a sly look she inclined her head towards it, motioning to it.

  Merrill opened her mouth to protest before promptly shutting it, remembering that they weren’t supposed to speak.

  Instead she thought for a moment before shrugging and nodding in order to follow Isabela towards the room. She was a little worried about sneaking into Aveline’s office to have sex there, and even more so about how upset Aveline would be if she knew, but she supposed it wasn’t too bad if they just, say, had sex against one of the walls.

  She looked around, feeling the heady mix of nerves and arousal as Isabela crouched low again to pick open the lock. They made it into the room, Isabela grinning in triumph and Merrill having to bite her lip to keep herself from saying anyway. Carefully she closed the door behind them before turning back to Isabela, a look of longing in her eyes.

  The pirate crooked her finger and Merrill happily came to her, standing up slightly so that she could kiss her. Isabela wrapped both arms around her waist, squeezing her as Merrill softly moaned, eagerly returning her kissing.

  “Kitten,” Isabela whispered, voice so low even Merrill was having trouble hearing her. “Merrill, you’re so-” She was cut off as Merrill inched up her dress, running a thumb over her inner thigh and drawing a soft sigh from between Isabela’s lips.

  “Isabela,” she whispered back, mock-scolding, “No noise.”

  “Mm,” she responded, before smirking at the elf and pulling her back with her again.

  As soon as Isabela felt the back of her thighs hit Aveline’s desk she sat down and pulled Merrill up on top of her. The elf straddled her easily, sighing as Isabela began to work her hands under her tunic. She had chosen not to wear her chainmail that night, they were only going out to the Hanged Man after all, and she was now grateful that there was that much less between her skin and Isabela’s hands.

  After helping Isabela take her tunic off Merrill watched eagerly as Isabela kissed her way down her chest, curling her tongue around one nipple and pulling. She gasped quietly, her face heating as Isabela looked back up at her with a grin.

  The pirate raised a hand and slowly traced a path with her finger down from Merrill’s collar bone and to her belly before dipping below the waistband of her leggings.

  “P-” Merrill started, only to be stopped when Isabela laid another finger over her lips. She quieted immediately, only to nod frantically when Isabela moved her hand down between her thighs, tracing gently over her folds and causing the elf to shudder.

  Isabela took her sweet time teasing her, alternating between kissing and rolling her nipples between her fingers and rubbing a deft thumb over her clit. It was enough to leave Merrill hot and overly sensitive, and when she finally felt Isabela push two fingers into her wet cunt she thought she might scream.

  It was then that the door to Aveline’s office swung open, cutting off any sound she might have made.

  Isabela and Merrill both turned to stare at Aveline and Donnic who had clearly been about to use the office for similar purposes. Even the guard’s uniform, constricting as it was, couldn’t hide Donnic’s arousal or how Aveline’s hand remained on the ties to his leather pants.

  “What-” Aveline started before her eyes narrowed dangerously and her face turned a shade of red that quite nearly matched her face. “What are you two doing in my office?”

  Merrill sprang away from Isabela though the pirate remained lounging on the desk, completely unashamed.

  “We, uhm,” Merrill started, “Oh I’m sorry Aveline it’s just- This bet-”

  “What _bet_?” Aveline asked. By this point she had moved away from Donnic and had crossed her arms over her chest, her hard gaze moving between Merrill and Isabela

  “Oh, it’s nothing,” Isabela said, “But, really, we should be going on our way- I wouldn’t want to stop you and Donnic from…” She waggled her eyebrows, “Some late-night paperwork.”

  “Stop.” Aveline said, pointing a finger accusingly at the two of them. “You stay here.” She turned back to Donnic, briefly giving him an apologetic look and said, “Go get Fenris and Anders, I’ve no doubt this is the reason I caught them on… On those stairs.”

  Isabela and Merrill exchanged glances, Merrill’s eyes worried and Isabela’s reassuring. Aveline might give them all a lecture but it wasn’t as if she was really going to punish them.

  The pirate was certain of it.

***

  Fenris, Anders, Isabela, and Merrill all sat on the floor, alternately cross-legged or kneeling as Aveline paced before them, hands behind her back. In the corner stood Donnic, looking both amused and curious about what exactly had been happening.

  Finally the guardswoman stopped, turning to Merrill. “Alright Merrill, I’ll have you explain all of this.”

  Isabela started to protest but Aveline promptly shut her down.

  “Merrill is the only one of you lot that I trust to tell me the truth. Now,” she turned back to the elf, her voice gentling, “Go on.”

  Merrill sighed, shoulders slumping forward. “It’s a silly thing, really. Or at least, it started out that way. You see, the four of us were all in The Hanged Man for Wicked Grace night about a week ago and, well, Varric left and we were alone and started talking and… Well, the topic of, ah, the oddest places we had had sex came up…”

  Aveline just stared at her before shooting the other three a look of irritation.

  “...And, well, Izzy mentioned a bet of sorts- You know- Which of us could figure out the most impressive place to, ah, have sex at and, well…”

  “Maker help me,” Aveline muttered, running a hand over her face. “So you four have just been, what, roaming the city? Looking for the oddest places to get your-” She shook her head, refusing to continue her sentence.

  “Well,” Anders piped up, “ _We_ kept getting interrupted.”

  “Only because you’re terrible at stealth,” Isabela muttered. “Maybe if your cunning was higher…”

  “I’m a mage, there’s nothing cunning about a fireball to your-”

  “Children!” Aveline half-shouted, interrupting the arguing that was threatening to boil over. “Just…” She pinched the bridge of her nose, trying desperately to keep a hold of what little patience she had left. “Just, for the love of the Maker, find some place… _Private_ . For all of this. I won’t do anything more than you lecture you this time. But if I catch any of you-” Here she pointed at each of the four individually, “ _Any_ of you, I swear to the Maker I’ll throw you in the stocks.”

  There was a brief moment of silence until Isabela piped up, “Ooh, I could work with stocks actually-”

  Aveline threw up her hands then, ordering everyone to leave immediately.

***

  “You know,” Anders said, leaning against Fenris heavily, “There is one place in Kirkwall we haven’t tried. And it’s private enough that Aveline couldn’t be mad at us for using it.”

  “Oh?” Fenris asked, raising an eyebrow in his direction.

  “Sebastian’s room.” Anders grinned, thinking of using the brother’s bed. It probably wouldn’t be very comfortable at the time but Anders knew that the knowledge of having fucked in his bed would make Sebastian’s lectures much more bearable.

  Fenris frowned heavily, mulling over whether he truly wanted to do such a thing. After all, Sebastian was a good friend of his and really, he’d be terribly upset if they…

  “It’ll win us the competition, hands-down,” Anders said.

  “Alright then,” Fenris replied, nodding once, “But let us be quick about it. We are just doing it for the bet.”

  “Right, right,” Anders said, changing directions to start moving towards the Chantry. “For the bet, of course.”

***

  They had to wait inside one of the alcoves across from Sebastian’s room, pressed against each other, until finally the brother exited his room, closing the door behind him. He didn’t lock the door which was lucky on Anders and Fenris’ part but very foolish on Sebastian’s.

  Once the sound of his footsteps had completely faded away the two men snuck across the hallway and, carefully, opened the door and sidled into the room. It was much smaller than either had suspected but contained a rather sturdy looking desk and, shoved up against one wall, a bed that could easily fit two, or more, people.

  The two men stood there for a moment until finally Anders turned back to Fenris with a grin and, taking his hand, led him over to the bed.

  “Anders,” he muttered, “Perhaps we should not use his bed-”

  The mage just smiled and asked, “Oh? The desk then perhaps, or up against the wall?” Even as he spoke he saw something flash in Fenris’ eyes and the grin on his face transmuted into something else.

  “Come here,” Fenris said, grasping his hand and pulling him closer, until they stood almost flush with each other. He kissed him, tangling his hand in the mage’s hair and moving backwards, a little awkwardly, until his back hit the wall.

  Fenris pulled on his hair then, forcing Anders’ head back and exposing the vulnerable skin of his neck. He didn’t wait to take advantage of it, alternately sucking on the skin and needling it with his teeth until bright bruises blossomed on the pale skin there.

  Anders groaned and ground his hips back against Fenris only to be rewarded when Fenris flipped their positions, shoving the mage back against the wall. Without Fenris needing to tell him he hooked one long leg around the elf’s waist, pulling him in even closer.

  “Pants first,” Fenris said, a darkly amused look on his face, “Unless you wish to just rut against each other?”

  “No I- Yes- Good idea-” Anders muttered, shedding his coat and fumbling with the laces on his trousers. Fenris helped him strip out of them and then he was lifting Anders up, pressing him back against the wall to keep him steady.

  “Maker,” he said, “I don’t think I’ll ever get over this,” his legs, now securely wrapped around Fenris’ waist, squeezed slightly.

  “My broadsword weighs more than you,” Fenris replied, “This is nothing.”

  “To you, maybe,” Anders chuckled, nuzzling the side of his neck and drawing a low groan from the elf. He moved his hand beneath the waistband of Fenris’ leggings in order to draw out his cock, slowly pumping it to full hardness. “Now, here-”

  “Well, well, well.” Both men heard a sultry voice from the doorway, “What do we have here?”

  Both froze and looked up, only to watch as Isabela sauntered into the room, leading Merrill behind her.

  “Please, boys, don’t stop on my account.” Her eyes roved over them unapologetically. “Kitten and I always like a good show.”

  “We-” Anders started, opening his mouth and then closing it as he tried to think of a response. He turned back to look at Fenris, who was still mostly holding him up. The expression on his face oddly enough was not embarrassed but rather intrigued. The mage had been able to apologize or to try and convince Merrill and Isabela to leave, but now he reconsidered. “I think,” he said finally, “This is an instance in which we would _all_ win.”

  Fenris raised an eyebrow, turning back at look at Isabela and Merrill, his gaze still considering.

  “I agree, so long as the ladies are so inclined?”

  Isabela chuckled as she strode forward and ran her hand over one of Fenris’ shoulders before pressing slightly against his back.

  “Mm, I’m not a lady but I am certainly inclined,” she purred. Looking over his shoulder to Anders she asked, “You’ll let me have my way with him, won’t you?”

  “That’s up to him,” Anders replied breezily even as Fenris grunted and turned his head back to look at Isabela.

  “What do you say?” she asked, fluttering her eyelashes at him, “I think we could have a lot of fun together.”

  “Fine,” he said, “Though I think it would be best if we moved to the bed.”

  Anders and Isabela shot each other a look of triumph. Sebastian may have lectured Anders regularly but Isabela had been forced to bear more than her fair share of ‘sermons’ on the dangers of lust and greed.

  Carefully Fenris let Anders down before turning around to see that Isabela was already leading Merrill to Sebastian’s bed. It looked sturdy enough but Fenris still sent up a small prayer that it wouldn’t collapse beneath the weight of all four of them.

  He watched for a long moment as Isabela sat down, kneeling slightly, on the mattress and pulled Merrill to her. The two women began kissing, seeming not to notice the men in the room. And yet when Isabela peeled Merrill’s tunic off of her she looked back over her shoulder at them as if to ensure that they were watching.

  They both were very intently and, after finally sharing a look, Fenris and Anders moved as one to the bed to join their other companions. Anders settled behind Merrill while Fenris moved behind Isabela, much to the delight of the pirate who wiggled back against him.

  “Is this okay?” Anders murmured to Merrill, stroking his hands down her side and then pressing his thumbs gently against her hips.

  “Mm, yes,” she breathed. She turned back slightly to kiss Anders, humming in contentment. Fenris and Isabela watched as Merrill moaned into the kiss and then grasped both of Anders’ hands, urging them down and then beneath the waistband of her leggings.

  “Naughty girl,” Anders said with a chuckle before moving one hand forward between her legs. Slowly, teasingly, he ran a finger over her folds and she whined, spreading her legs. Isabela moved forward, kissing her shoulder and down over her collarbone before descending to her breasts. She kissed each other in turn, nuzzling against them and taking the elf’s nipple gently between her teeth. Merrill moaned and bucked against Anders’ hand, groaning breathily as he finally moved one finger forward, circling her entrance.

  Though he had been watching he was no longer content to sit back and so Fenris moved forward, trailing a hand over the lush curve of Isabela’s ass, pushing up the thin fabric of her dress. Grinning she looked back over her shoulder at him, arching an eyebrow when he came to the lacing at the back of her dress. His hands tugged at them, quickly becoming impatient, before Isabela lightly smacked at them, stopping him.

  “Foolish man,” she said good-naturedly, “Let me show you.” Though it clearly pained her she pulled away from Merrill in order to turn back and face Fenris. Taking his hands she cupped them over her breasts, rubbing them in slow circles before moving them down to the ties that crossed over the front of her dress.

  “I think,” Fenris said with a small smile, “That I know how to undo a few simple knots.”

  “Well then I won’t stop you,” she replied with a low chuckle, watching with stark approval as Fenris finally loosened the ties in the front of her dress. She helped him as he pulled the dress off of her and then grinned as Fenris looked over her body with clear approval.

  “Well don’t just _look_ ,” she said, “They’re so much more fun than that.”

  “I was merely appreciating,” he replied with a chuckle. “But the enthusiasm is very welcome”

  When he moved forward it was to kiss her and Isabela returned it fervently, tangling her hand in his hair and tugging slightly on the shorter strands. Behind her she could could Merrill’s groans of pleasure growing louder and she grinned against Fenris’ mouth before pulling away.

  “Mm, sorry but I _need_ to see this.” She turned her back to Fenris before rubbing herself back against his still kneeling form, eager to watch Merrill as the warrior wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flush with his body.

  “Merrill, love, look at me,” Isabela said and Merrill immediately obeyed, opening eyes that had been screwed shut as she panted and writhed in Anders arms. “Mm, that’s good,” she breathed, “So beautiful, sitting before me.”

  Merrill smiled up at her, and then turned her happy expression back to Anders when he urged her to move forward onto her hands and knees.

 Isabela and Fenris both watched in interest as Anders leaned over Merrill, kissing across her shoulders and down her back, pushing his thumbs into the two dimples over her lower back before slowly rolling down her leggings. His mouth followed his hands as he kissed over her ass before, suddenly, biting down gently.

  Merrill made a noise of shock and then pleasure as Anders kissed the now slightly reddened flesh before moving further south. Her parted her legs and, edging forward, pressed his mouth to her cunt, flicking his tongue against her clit before sucking on her folds. She panted, whining slightly, before looking up at Isabela who smiled down at her and then leaned down to kiss her.

  “Kitten,” she murmured before straightening up and looking back at Fenris who had taken the opportunity to begin moving his hands over her body, alternately caressing and squeezing.

  “Alright,” she said with a smirk as she rubbed back against him, “I want you. In me. Now.”

  Fenris paused only for a second before smirking. “As the lady wishes,” he muttered.

  “I’m no lady,” Isabela replied, “Though I’ll act like one if that’s what it takes…”

  He cut her off with a kiss, grasping her chin as he moved the hand that had been on her thigh between her legs and sinking one finger into her, knuckle-deep. She groaned deeply before breaking away from Fenris.

  “Don’t just tease me,” she murmured with a glint in her eye, her hand moving back to pull eagerly on the leggings of his pants.

  “Impatient,” he replied, his voice carrying a hint of mocking. Still he moved his hand in order to push down his leggings and free his cock, fisting it before Isabela grasped it and quickly guided it to her entrance, moving back down on it with a low groan of satisfaction.

  “There,” she murmured, voice faltering a little as she began to slowly grind down on Fenris’ cock, “That’s… That’s good.”

  Fenris groaned and wrapped both hands around her hips, squeezing as he thrust up from his kneeling position. He pressed his mouth to her shoulder even as he pulled his hips back slightly before snapping them upwards again, grunting as they both began to move into a hard, fast rhythm.

  Across from them Merrill panted and moaned before slowly, regretfully, pulling away from Anders.

  “Here,” she said before looking back at Isabela, “Izzy, I want…” She closed her eyes as Anders moved his hands over her shoulder and down to cup her breasts, gently playing with them. Isabela smirked, rising up nearly off of Fenris’ cock before quickly moving back down again, causing the elf to gasp and moan.

  “Yes?” She asked, obviously just as affected by the others.

  “Move down a bit, please,” Merrill asked, moving around and laying fully down on the bed, her head resting on one of Anders’ waiting thighs. She shuffled a little, spreading her legs out and exposing herself completely to Isabela.

  The pirate immediately got wind of what she wanted and, looking back at Fenris murmured, “Just move with me.”

  Carefully the two moved as one until Isabela lay forward, propped up on her elbows while Fenris continued kneeling behind her. She moved back to squeeze his hand briefly before setting her attention forward on Merrill’s outstretched thighs. Grinning up at the elf she kissed her way up her thighs, before moaning lowly as Fenris slowly pulled out and thrust back into her. One of his hands moved around to find her clit and began to rub lazy circles over it.

  Merrill watched as Isabela mouthed over her cunt, parting her open with her tongue and then sucking down on her clit. She gasped, arching her hips up against Isabela’s face only for the pirate to hold her thighs down, effectively trapping her.

  Then she moved her head back, fluttering her eyes up at Anders before giving him a small smirk and twisting her upper body slightly so that she faced his cock. He grunted as she wrapped one diminutive hand around him, carefully pleasuring him before she moved slightly more forward and wrapped her lips around the head of his cock. Anders muttered and then groaned, his head dropping back slightly as Merrill began to run her tongue down the length of his cock. He moved his hand over to rest on her head, gently carding his fingers through her hair but tightened his hold momentarily as she moaned around his cock, the vibrations travelling over him.

  Panting he looked up and caught the sight of Fenris curled slightly over Isabela, the muscles of his abdomen flexing as he worked himself over her. His other hand remained between her legs and he could see that Fenris’ rhythm had begun to pick up pace, the cries that fell from his throat growing hoarser and more desperate, a cadence that Anders knew all too well.

  “Maker-” he started, as Merrill sucked down on him hard. He jerked forward, chasing the feeling of her tongue as it flitted over the head of his cock. She turned more toward him and he was now able to thread both of his hands through her hair before they travelled down to gently run over the whorls and ridges of her ears.

  Her eyes flicked open, looking up at him, hazy and dark green with lust. They shined dully and then fluttered shut again as Isabela’s tongue pressed more insistently against her, alternately flicking over her clit and sucking on it until-

  “Merrill-” He started, trying not to pull too hard on her hair, “Maker help me, I can’t-”

  She began to bob her head faster, one hand squeezing his thigh and the other wrapping around his now slick cock, moving in time with her mouth.

  He groaned, a long, low sound as hips stuttered and then suddenly he was coming, his orgasm burning brightly through him. He could almost feel the eyes that moved over him then, watching him hungrily as he jerked against Merrill’s mouth, the elf swallowing every last drop of his come. The weight of their gazes burned into him pleasantly and he shuddered when Merrill finally pulled away.

  Feeling boneless his head drooped down and he found himself staring down into Merrill’s eyes as she laid her head back against his thigh, a bright grin on her face that quickly changed to a moan. He cupped one cheek, his thumb running over her mouth, now red and slightly swollen.

  Raising his head again he watched Isabela as she pushed back against Fenris, their movements both short and jerky as they each edged closer and closer to the precipice. He watched, shivering slightly, as Fenris’ shoulders tensed and Isabela squeezed her eyes shut in concentration until suddenly she laid her hand over Fenris’ on her clit and began to move it vigorously.

  Merrill watched as Isabela’s back arched, her thighs nearly trembling with want, felt the way her tongue drove into her when suddenly she let out a low desperate cry. Isabela’s eyes closed once more, mouth opening into a slight ‘oh’ of pleasure as she came, groaning wantonly.

  And then suddenly Merrill felt Anders’ hands moving where Isabela’s mouth had just been, one moving over her clit and the other deftly pressing three fingers into her. The sudden pressure and the sight of her lover coming on Fenris’ cock was enough to bring her to a quick climax but, just as she had done to him, Anders continued to stimulate her as she writhed and wailed, until finally she begged him for mercy.

  He granted it, finally, and she was left panting, watching as Isabela continued to take Fenris’ cock. He moved desperately now, chasing his own pleasure. Both of his hands now gripped the sides of Isabela’s hips as he pounded into her, her cunt still squeezing around him. He felt sweat dripping down the side of his face, trailing over the dip in his lower back and then, suddenly he found the release everyone else had managed.

  His cry came out strangled, his hips now snapping forward almost brutally as he crested, groaning as he heard Isabela’s cries begin to grow again, beneath him.

  In all of the noise none of the four heard the door opening, far too consumed with watching as Isabela finished yet again beneath Fenris.

  “Ahh-” She started, “AH-”

  “AHHHHH-” Sebastian screamed, a blood-curdling cry and all of a sudden all activity on his bed came to a standstill.

  The brother stood there, eyes wide, mouth hanging open, one hand pressed over his chest. The look of horror on his face was stark as he took in his four companions and his bed, now irrevocably desecrated. Or christened, depending on one’s perspective.

  Next to him stood Hawke who was staring just as openly, her arms hanging loosely at her side.

  “I just came to help Sebastian with something,” she murmured, her gaze roving over the four in front of her. “He needed help and I…”

  “My bed!” Sebastian started, voice tight with shock and despair, “I cannot- It- It-”

  “And you didn’t invite me?” Hawke continued, eyes suddenly wide and her mouth turned downward, “I really-”

  “Oh Hawke,” Isabela said, huffing a breath and blowing a strand of hair that had fallen across her face away. “You’re always invited.”

  “Oh,” their leader said, the expression on her face suddenly much brighter looking. She bit her lip then as if in thought before nodding decisively.

  Next to her Sebastian stared at her, and, disbelief coloring his voice, stuttered, “You cannot- Be serious- But- They- My bed-” But Hawke was completely ignoring him, instead disrobing as she began to make her way to the bed where Fenris was holding out his arm as if in offering. “Hawke, _no_!”

  “Hawke,   _yes!_ ” She cried out, just before Sebastian turned and fled from the room, slamming the door on the laughter and moans that followed.

  

 

**Author's Note:**

> blocking with four people for a sex scene is so hard.
> 
> i can be found at laurpas.tumblr.com where i will happily receive praise, prompts and general nonsense


End file.
